Pris en flagrant délit
by sakunaya
Summary: Sam et Mercedes sont séparé de plusieurs kilomètre mais leur amour est tout de même rester intacte... Enfaite c'est ce que Sam croit jusqu'au jour où, voulant faire une surprise a sa petite-amie, il débarque à L.A. et voit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir...
1. Chapter 1

**Une fois de plus , voici une fic écrit par l'une de mes amies (mais pas la même que pour Brittany). J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Laissez des commentaires (bon ou mauvais tout est constructif) pour savoir si elle continue ou pas et pour l'encourager (c'est sa première fic soyez indulgent)!**

**Donc sans plus attendre la première fanfiction de miss leprechaun!**

* * *

Sam alla rejoindre sa chérie bien aimée à L.A. En arrivant a l'aéroport il appela tout de suite sa chérie Mercedes.

- Allo mon amour!

- Allo! Ca va?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Rien de spécial.

Après un moment de discussion, Mercedes dut raccrocher.

-Désoler mon amour, mais je vais devoir te laisser je dois retourné en cours.

-Ok. A plus ma puce.

Mercedes raccrocha et alla a son cours.

* * *

A la fin de la journée Mercedes rentra chez elle avec Max, un ami, pour faire un travail.

-Max tu a écris quoi a la question 7?

-j'ai écrie le Canada.

-Ok, merci.

Alors que Mercedes finissait son devoir Max s'avança pour l'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment que Sam ouvra la porte et vis Mercedes embrasser Max. Dans tout ces état Sam dit: "Je suis plus assez bien pour toi? C'est pour sa que tu va te jeter dans les bras d'un autre gars?!

-Non mais ces pas ce que tu pense laisse moi tout t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi hein quoi.? Tu ces quoi je préfère partir je suis plus capable de supporter une fille qui ce jette dans les bras du premier venue.

Sam parti de l'appartement.

-Sam! Non, revient!

* * *

**Vous avez aimez? Détestez? Bah laissez une review! Vous savez c'est gratuit et pas long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon amie n'ayant pas d'idée pour la suite elle m'a passé le flambeau pour ce chapitre. Donc a partir de maintenant nous écrirons chacun un chapitre (elle les impair/moi les pair). **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez notre travaille et que je ne dénaturerais pas trop l'histoire de base. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sam claqua la porte et sorti en courant laissant la jeune femme de nouveau seul avec Max. Tout ce que Mercedes pu faire fut de crié le nom de Sam les larmes au yeux ne pensant même pas a le suivre tellement elle était troublé par ce que son ami venait de faire et par le départ précipité de son petit-ami...

Il régnait a présent un silence lourd dans l'appartement tandis que les deux amis ce jugeais du regard. Max fut le premier a parlé rapidement coupé par la diva.

-Mercedes... Je suis désolé... Je.. Je ne savais pas que tu..

-Stop! Je ne veux pas de tes excuse! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? À cause de sa je vien peut-être de perdre l'homme de ma vie...

Sans même laissé le temps a son ami de lui répondre, Mercedes parti de chez elle espérant trouver Sam pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais ce dernier était maintenant beaucoup trop loin et retrouver quelqu'un a L.A. n'était pas tâche facile.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sam c'était rendue a un restaurant qu'il avait repéré en venant et où il comptait amener sa petite-amie avant de la voir avec un autre homme. C'était un endroit calme où peut de monde venait. Non pas parce que c'était mauvais loin de là! Mais parce qu'il était loin du centre-ville et qu'il n'attirait pas vraiment l'attention. C'était un endroit sobre et petit, mais le blond si sentais bien en ce moment. Loin de l'agitation de la ville, il pouvait réfléchir en paix.

Il tentait de trouver la raison qui avait poussé Mercedes a le tromper, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il n'avait envie de parler a personne mais lorsqu'il vit le numéro de Quinn s'affiché, il se dit que son ex pourrait être de bon conseil et décrocha.

-Salut Quinn.

-Salut Sam... Sava? Ta voix a l'air bizarre.

-Oui oui t'inquiète... Enfaite non, sa ne va pas...

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? C'est Mercedes? San m'a dit que tu l'avais rejoins a L.A.

-Elle a... Elle a... Quinn j'arrive pas a le croire! Elle m'a trompé!

-Quoi? Mais, Sam tu es sur de ce que tu dit? Peut-être que c'est un mal entendue. Je veux dire ce n'est pas le genre de Mercedes...

-Non Quinn! Je l'ai vue embrassé un autre gars! Je ne suis pas idiot... Je sais que les relations longues distance ne dure jamais longtemps mais j'avais espéré qu'avec elle...

À ces mots, des larmes commencèrent a couler sur les joue de Sam alors que sa voix ce brisait vers la fin.

-Oh Sam... Je suis tellement désolé... Je voudrais tellement être avec toi maintenant... Tu compte retourner a Lima maintenant?

-Non... Je vais rester tout le weekend ici comme prévue. L.A. est un bel endroit, je vais visiter un peu.

-Alors attend moi!

-Quoi?

-Sam je ne veut pas te laisser seul.. et j'ai toujours voulu visiter L.A. alors ce soir je prend le premier vol disponible et je vien te voir.

-Merci Quinn... J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment.

-C'est rien Sam, t'es mon meilleur ami je ne peut pas te laisser comme sa. Donc tu m'attend a l'aéroport?

-Oui... À tout a l'heure.

Sam raccroche et sorti après avoir payé le verre qu'il avait pris. Il monta dans la voiture loué la journée même et commença à rouler jusqu'a l'aéroport pour rejoindre son amie, tout en pensant a Mercedes...

* * *

**Voili Voilà, un chapitre de terminer! J'espère que vous avez aimé l'amitié Sam/Quinn car moi c'est l'une de mes préférer et je vais la faire réapparaitre souvent (dans mes chapitre du moins). Review please!**


	3. petit message

**Désolé pour le temps que sa prend entre chaque upload! **

**je croit bien que je vais devoir finir cette fic seule vue que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de mon amie pour l'instant concernait cette histoire.**

**La suite bientôt promis!**


End file.
